¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿El amor es verdaderamente ciego? En algunas ocasiones te ves obligado a averiguarlo.
1. Penumbra

**¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente?**

CAPÍTULO 1: PENUMBRA

Aquel era un día como cualquiera, uno como tantos; con un sol brillante y unas nubes adornando perfectamente ese hermoso lienzo que era el cielo. Por supuesto que estaban ocupados, ellos siempre tenían trabajo pendiente pues había todo un mundo por descubrir bajo esos potentes microscopios. Souichi mezclaba una que otra sustancia en los tubos de ensayo, observaba con cuidado sus reacciones y las iba anotando; Morinaga se dedicaba a vigilar el progreso de las colonias e igualmente realizaba las anotaciones que correspondían.

Trabajaban con gran maestría en el laboratorio y por ello podían mantener las mareas tranquilas aún cerca de huracanes, lástima que su convivencia en el departamento no era igual. Sus personalidades chocaban con frecuencia y era difícil que alguno cediera; uno más terco que el otro. Las peleas siempre provocaban estragos en ellos, física o mentalmente, y también en el ambiente que los rodeaba. Muchos percibían cuando las cosas no marchaban bien y era tiempo de mantenerse alejados de ese par, para el tirano casi recomendaban pedir una orden de restricción. Un rubio siempre furioso y de peor genio, y un triste ángel desanimado. Había tantas teorías sobre porqué o cómo lograban soportarse y ninguna se acercaba a la realidad. Entre paredes que esconden la verdad permanecía el silencio. Ambos querían disculparse, Morinaga por su comportamiento infantil y Souichi por su intolerancia. Sus corazones guardaban el mismo sentimiento pero sus labios no lograban expresarlo con la exactitud que deseaban.

 _\- ¿Senpai me estará odiando? Seguro que sí._

 _\- Yo y mi gran bocota. Ese idiota debe estar malinterpretando todo otra vez ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me entienda?_

Ninguno dejaba de pensarse pero ninguno se atrevía a romper con el silencio. Los dos eran tan iguales; eran humanos, eran inseguros, eran tontos y estaban enamorados. Quizá por eso les costaba embonar ¿Quién ha escuchado sobre dos piezas iguales que encajen en el mismo rompecabezas? Probablemente tampoco eran parte de algo tan pequeño y precisamente por eso era tan complicado.

Suspiraron, se voltearon a ver con asombro y sonrojándose regresaron a trabajar.

Nadie imaginó que en un día tan ordinario la desgracia se divirtiera paseando por los pasillos e instalándose en su recinto de investigación. No podía tratarse sólo de mala suerte provocada por un descuido pero sería injusto y cruel decir que se trató del destino. Incluso varios años después no dejarían de cuestionarse _"¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Por qué en un momento tan crucial? ¿Por qué en un día tan corriente?"_

El incidente fue extraño y sucedió con tal rapidez que fue impensable detenerlo. El otro chico deseó con tantas fuerzas tener súper poderes o una máquina del tiempo que le diera la posibilidad de cambiar lo inevitable. Era un procedimiento sencillo, lo había realizado infinidad de veces en el pasado, siempre fue precavido pues estaba consciente de lo peligrosas que eran esas sustancias; un diminuto error, una ligera omisión tuvo un alto precio que no estuvo dispuesto a pagar pero que a costa de su voluntad lo condenó. El frasco que sujetaba era nada más y nada menos que un ácido corrosivo. Tropezó. Observó en cámara lenta como salía el líquido e intentó maniobrar pero sus reflejos no estaban en su máxima capacidad. Cayó sobre su piel, sintió el fuerte ardor y comenzó con los gritos de desesperación. El dolor era insoportable.

 **\- ¡AHHH! ¡MIS OJOS! ¿¡Q-QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¡AHHH! ¡DUELE! ¡MORINAGA AYÚDAME!**

El asistente aventó los papeles que sostenía y corrió a su lado para auxiliarlo. Era incomprensible que algo así estuviera ocurriendo ¿Eso bajo sus pies era agua? ¿Pero de dónde provenía? Estaba aterrado pero no quería dejarse dominar por el miedo, perder tiempo podía significar una oportunidad importante para ayudarlo; un segundo hacía la diferencia. Sus manos temblaban pero de esa forma marcó el número de emergencias y pidió una ambulancia de inmediato. Mientras esperaba y los segundos se volvían eternos lo ayudaba a quitarse sus anteojos y enjugarse en el área designada para accidentes como estos.

 **\- S-senpai todo va a estar bien.**

Su voz era entrecortada, estaba sumamente nervioso y los gritos de su Senpai no le ayudaban. Souichi sentía un ardor increíble y ganas no le faltaban para arrancarse la piel. El agua no le ayudaba, no sentía ningún alivio y no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que se sentía. Un error lo cometía cualquiera, pero él no era cualquier persona, se suponía que errores como estos no debían de ocurrir por más distraído que estuviera. Sentía como un fuego abrazador se concentraba únicamente en sus orbes y la piel alrededor, el dolor era casi indescriptible pero para Morinaga se veía como algo realmente serio. Nunca lo escuchó tan desesperado en su vida, podía ver la piel hincharse y sangre salir por los bordes de sus parpados ¿Había entrado en sus ojos? De ser así era una situación de gran riesgo.

Durante el traslado se desmayó un par de veces pero Morinaga estuvo junto a él sosteniendo firmemente su mano, trató de darle aliento a pesar del pavor que emergía minuto a minuto de su pecho. Tragó grueso, se resistió a quebrarse y llorar en su presencia. No quería alterarlo. Un vacío comenzó a formarse cuando vio como lo ingresaban de emergencia y la camilla se alejaba por el interminable pasillo. Su brazo quedó en el aire; como si estuviera despidiéndose, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Su mano se empuñó y la acercó a su corazón. Las lágrimas cayeron como si se tratara de lluvia y por fin perdió la compostura. Se arrodilló en dolor y pidió lo dejaran solo, que no se preocuparan por él, estaría bien pero necesitaba tiempo para procesar los hechos. Todo estaría bien una vez que confirmara que nada malo le sucedió al amor de su vida. Una parte de su corazón se encogió, latía con lentitud. Se encontraba en un limbo.

La calidez de una mano se posó en su hombro y al voltear se encontró con el doctor que atendía a su Senpai. Lo atacó con mil preguntas pero como todo en esta vida debía de esperar. Asistió puntual a la mañana siguiente y le permitieron entrar a la habitación. Dudó al girar la perilla pero fue valiente, él no era quien sufría. Se sentó junto al rubio e hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor que nadie: guardar silencio y aferrarse al borde de la cama. Continuó cuánto fue necesario hasta que Souichi despertó.

En un gran respiro sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, como si regresara a la vida, y se movió con la calma con la que pocas veces despertaba. No tardó en notar el ardor y punzante dolor que dejó rastros en su piel.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿En dónde estoy?**

Estaba inquieto y Morinaga quería tranquilizarlo.

 **\- Estás en el hospital Senpai. Yo estoy aquí contigo.**

Souichi oía con atención mientras todo permanecía entre tinieblas. Pasó los dedos por su rostro y se percató de la venda que cubría sus ojos ¿Esa era la razón de la oscuridad que lo perturbaba? Tenía impaciencia por arrancarla y desmentir sus miedos.

 **\- ¿Morinaga tú sabes qué pasará con mis ojos?** Preguntó directamente y sin rechistar.

 **\- Me dijeron que teníamos que esperar.**

 **\- ¡Esperar, esperar! ¡Esperar nunca le ha servido a la humanidad!** Golpeó con fuerza sobre la camilla. Estaba frustrado.

Su ceño se frunció, también interrogó al médico por sus dudas pero no encontró la respuesta que esperaba. Pasó una semana y media y el día llegó. Se sentó en una silla guiado por la enfermera y Morinaga lo asistía con todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba. Empezaron a remover con lentitud la venda y Souichi estuvo por llamar al médico incompetente por hacer el tiempo transcurrir más despacio de lo que debía de ser. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y frunció sus labios al sentir como se deslizaba el último pedazo de tela.

 **\- Por favor ábralos con calma. Sea paciente a que la luz se adecue y no los fuerce.**

Con trabajo los abría lentamente y una brillante luz lo cegaba. Obligado a cerrar los ojos parpadeó varias veces hasta que la luminosidad se fue perdiendo. Al abrir por completo sus parpados observó un par de manchas frente a él y con horror presenció como la nitidez desaparecía. Vio como todo aquello que tocaban los rayos del sol se desvanecía para no regresar jamás. Sus ojos se ensancharon y empezaron a gotear con agua salada. Los demás espectadores se alarmaron y con voz ronca les respondió.

 **\- Y-ya no puedo ver nada ¿E-en dónde estás Morinaga? Háblame, dime que sigues aquí.**

Alzó una de sus manos y se movía ante el pánico que sentía, suplicaba por encontrar algo que le diera la fuerza que estaba perdiendo. Esa voz débil resonó en la habitación y un pequeño Kouhai se acercó uniendo sus manos. Lo arropó entre sus brazos. El nudo en su garganta sólo le dejó pronunciar dos palabras.

 **\- E-estoy aquí.**

= Continuará =


	2. Oscuridad (Parte1)

CAPÍTULO 2: OSCURIDAD (parte1)

Ya no había más cielos azules, crepúsculos arrebolados, arcoíris radiantes o cielos estrellados. Su perspicaz mirada únicamente captaba un infinito vacío al que temía más que cualquier otra cosa; del cual no podía escapar. Era un ave con las alas rotas y encerrada en una jaula aguardando por su último día. Respiraba sin más deseos de seguir viviendo una realidad tan terrible. No quería sentir lastima por sí mismo pero ese descuido lo había arruinado. Temblaba ante todo lo que le era desconocido, parecía que siempre tenía frío, el exterior era como un congelador para él; todo de ese sitio era horripilante. Se sentía morir cada que ponía un pie fuera. Fue un calvario llegar al departamento. Morinaga siempre estaba a su lado pero no le era suficiente para mitigar la ventisca de su interior.

Pasó dos días encerrado en su habitación sin querer comer. Era el inicio de una fuerte y profunda depresión de la cual no se libraría fácilmente; eso fue lo que pensó, eso sintió al verse perdido en el mundo.

 _\- ¿Voy a quedarme así por el resto de mi vida? ¿Yo? ¿Un investigador?_

¿Cómo lo seguiría siendo ahora que no podría utilizar sus ojos? Era una vergüenza, una deshonra y una injusticia por parte de algún Dios que quería jugarle una mala broma. Renegó tanto de su infortunio y cuando se decidió a salir el departamento se encontraba vacío.

 **\- ¿Morinaga? ¿Morinaga estás ahí?**

No tenía la menor idea de la hora, si era de día o de noche, si debía preocuparse por su ausencia o únicamente debía concluir que se encontraba en la universidad ¿Cuál de todas era? Por costumbre encendió la luz en el interruptor. Se detuvo, agachó su cabeza y repitió ese acto en contadas ocasiones ¿Cómo saber si la habitación se iluminaba? Su mandíbula tembló y amenazaba con volver a llorar. Apretó su puño y golpeó la pared. Lentamente iría perdiendo tantos de los derechos con los que nació y la tarea más pequeña se volvería un trabajo colosal.

A tientas se dirigió a la cocina, su estómago rugía y suplicaba por alimentos. Deseaba tanto una taza de café pero descubrió lo simple que era perderse en su propio hogar. Olfateó varios contenedores hasta que dio con el característico olor amargo y nuevamente se detuvo ¿Si fue complicado encontrar el café que tan difícil le resultaría prepararlo? El agua caliente no se escuchaba como una buena idea en esos momentos. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar por Morinaga, lamentablemente tendría que depender mucho más de él y eso le molestaba; no quería convertirse en una carga para nadie a su edad.

En esa soledad y ante la oscuridad, dejó viajar sus dedos a través de su rostro delineando sus facciones. Estaba obsesionado por sus ojos y por la marca que seguramente era visible para miradas ajenas. Podía palpar una textura diferente cerca de sus parpados, era justo como debía sentirse una quemadura y literalmente a ciegas podía afirmar que se veía horrible; su rostro estaba desfigurado. No sólo fue su sentido de la visión sino que llevaba una marca que atravesaba su rostro y lo condenada a la inutilidad.

 _\- ¿Tendré que dejar mi vida de estudiante e investigador? ¿A qué me voy a dedicar? ¿Cómo voy a ser independiente y mantenerme por mi cuenta? ¿Cómo cuidaré de los demás sino puedo cuidarme a mí mismo? Kanako, Tomoe, ya no estaré para ustedes. Los abandonaré como hermano mayor._

¿Cómo ser alguien útil? Esas eran reflexiones bastante duras y tal vez apresuradas.

Se ahogaba por el sollozo y lágrimas. Era patético. Se recostó y al cerrar los ojos le dolía no encontrar diferencia alguna ¿Cuánto más duraría en ese calabozo? Pocas semanas atrás su vida era tan distinta que parecían tiempos lejanos. Extrañaba sus clases y el relajante panorama del laboratorio. Ahora sólo podía preguntarse si la vida le daría la oportunidad de regresar a ese otro hogar. Escuchó un portazo y se alarmó. Secó con velocidad el agua que rodaba por sus mejillas y preguntó con temor. Se trataba de Morinaga, éste se alegró en gran medida al ver a su Senpai fuera de su encierro pero podía notar con claridad su tristeza.

 **\- ¿Tiene mucho que me esperas? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Debes de tener hambre.**

Souichi no podía seguir a su asistente con la mirada y eso lo inquietaba. Prestó atención a sus pasos y su voz, su cabeza giraba conforme él avanzaba para captar mejor los sonidos. La voz de Morinaga se oía tan alegre como de costumbre y aceptó su propuesta. Pero como siempre él terminaba esperando, mucho de su tiempo se reducía a eso, a esperar.

 **\- La comida está servida.** Dijo Morinaga mientras ponía los platos frente a él.

Souichi no tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder pero no quería parecer un bueno para nada. Se concentró tocando el contorno de la mesa y luego buscando con cuidado el lugar donde se suponía debían estar sus palillos. Alcanzó los utensilios de madera, los colocó justo como recordaba y al estirar un poco su brazo escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo.

 **\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué fue eso!?** Un líquido llegó mojando su camisa y se avergonzó de su torpeza.

 **\- ¡Ah! Perdóname, no debí poner el vaso con agua tan cerca. Lo limpiaré en un instante.** Escuchó los pasos ir y venir. Sintió unas manos secando cerca y sobre su camisa.

 **\- Fue mi culpa, no tuve suficiente cuidado.** Agachó su cabeza resignado.

 **\- Senpai no lo vayas a tomar a mal pero ¿Quieres que te ayudé a comer?** Hubo silencio y el Kouhai pensó que la pregunta había ofendido al mayor. **\- N-no es que insinúe que no puedes hacerlo, es sólo, que tal vez…**

Souichi alzó su brazo y cuando encontró a su acompañante estrujó su manga. Morinaga pudo observar como apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y asentía con impotencia. Dejar que lo alimentara era como aceptar que no podía hacerlo por su cuenta, era demasiado humillante pero no podía cambiar su presente.

 **\- ¿Senpai puedes abrir tu boca?** Con una cuchara, para facilitar el trabajo, tomaba un poco de la guarnición y se la ofrecía. **\- ¿Está rico?**

Volvió a asentir.

 **\- G-gracias.**

Las lágrimas amenazaban una vez más sus opacos ojos grises. Sus orbes ya no lo veían, su vista se mantenía en un lugar distante.

 **\- No te preocupes Senpai, yo te enseñaré y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Vas a salir adelante y tu vida regresará a la normalidad.**

¿Cómo transmitirle una parte de su felicidad si su sonrisa no sería más un motivo de su sonrojo? El silencio sepulcral fue la contestación más cruel para el entusiasmado muchacho. Llegó a pensar que su felicidad fingida podía resultarle contraproducente o que era un estorbo para su estado de luto.

Morinaga pasaba los días atareado con todo el trabajo que producía continuar con las investigaciones en el laboratorio e ir a clases. No quería que el tiempo que su Senpai invirtió en su trabajo fuera en vano, y así fuera la última investigación que publicara, deseaba ver el nombre de la mente brillante sobre el documento con los resultados finales. Probablemente era algo insignificante pero quería darle eso como regalo; si con eso lograba sacarle una pequeña sonrisa se sentiría realizado. Sin embargo no podía permitir que detectara todo ese cansancio. Formuló ideas en su cabeza sobre cómo podía entretener a Souichi en lo que surgía un plan para que su vida cotidiana no se viera afectada por el accidente. Había tanto que preparar para que regresara a su estado de ánimo habitual y mucho más para que volviera al mundo productivo. Encendió el televisor para que al menos pudiera escucharlo y afortunadamente encontró un programa interesante.

 **\- Morinaga estoy cansado, quiero tomar un baño.**

El sonido del televisor lo alteraba, estaba furioso al no entender nada por su falta de visión pero no quería destrozar las buenas intenciones de kouhai. Seguía ignorando la hora pero no tenía interés de seguir despierto. Al menos en sus sueños todavía era capaz de correr sin sentir un peligro inminente, de hacer lo que le apasionaba y de ver los rostros de las personas que tanto amaba.

 **\- ¿Quieres que te llevé al baño? Creo que también tendré que ir por un cambio de ropa.**

 **\- No, quiero que…** Tenía miedo de admitirlo pero ahora no era más independiente que un bebé. **\- … quiero que entres conmigo.**

 **\- ¿¡E-eh!?**

 **\- Estoy lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo peligroso que sería bañarme solo. A decir verdad no me gusta la idea pero no hay otra persona a quien pueda pedírselo.**

 _\- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo asearme por mi cuenta! ¿Entonces cuál es mi propósito ahora? Soy un inútil._

 **\- ¿P-puedo confiar en ti?** Esa pregunta era una verdadera prueba y como siempre Morinaga la superó.

Souichi tomaba su mano y él lo guiaba por el departamento. Siempre soñó con compartir un momento como ese con su Senpai pero no de esta manera. Prefería mil veces ser reprendido por ser un pervertido que ver la tristeza emanando segundo a segundo de su amado. Souichi se sentía tan derrotado en todos los sentidos y Morinaga lo percibía con dolor. La ropa fue cayendo, al principio con algo de vergüenza por su pudor, pero tenía que aceptarlo y su ceguera le facilitaba el proceso. Al menos así no veía la cara de su asistente y podía fingir que se encontraba solo. El chico de cabellos azules dejó de lado sus deseos y por respeto no lo miraba más de lo necesario. Lo guío por el baño y pronto empezó a maquinar todas las modificaciones que tenía que realizar para facilitarle el tiempo de baño a su Senpai. Giró la llave y el agua comenzó a caer.

 **\- Senpai voy a soltarte para que puedas bañarte con más libertad pero estaré aquí atrás para lo que necesites. Tampoco te preocupes por resbalarte, estaré al pendiente, así que disfruta tu baño.**

Souichi se sentía tan apenado, no sólo por estar desnudo, sino que ahora Morinaga estaría consciente hasta de sus hábitos al tomar una ducha. Ese tonto grababa en su memoria cada detalle de él y seguramente este no lo dejaría pasar, y claro, después se lo echaría en cara. Estaba tenso y nervioso. Su asistente fue pasándole el jabón y shampoo conforme lo fue requiriendo pero procuraba ser una presencia casi invisible para no molestarlo. Cuando terminó lo cubrió con una toalla y lo guío a su habitación. Ésta se convertiría en una rutina de todos los días y ambos tenían que acostumbrarse. El rubio sabía que tenía que ser más tolerante pues nadie tenía la obligación de ayudarlo tanto como Morinaga lo hacía ¿Estaría aprovechándose de su amabilidad? Quizás la respuesta era un "sí". Ignoraba todo lo que una persona hace incondicionalmente cuando está enamorado, él también lo hacía pero no terminaba por comprenderlo; Morinaga no se sentía obligado, lo ayudaba por todo ese amor con el que latía locamente su corazón.

 **\- No quiero que me veas mientras me cambio.** ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que no mentiría?

 **\- Lo sé, no planeaba hacerlo. No quiero incomodarte así que voy a salir, sin embargo me quedaré junto a la puerta para lo que me necesites. Basta con que me grites y estaré en un segundo aquí ¿De acuerdo?**

Él lo conocía a la perfección, sabía lo que le disgustaba y no iba a aprovecharse de su condición. No podría mentirle y seguir viéndolo a la cara. No iba a traicionar la confianza que depositaba en él. Salió de la habitación y emparejó la puerta para escuchar cuando lo llamara. Suspiró al pensar en cómo sería sus vidas a partir de ahora ¿No había alguna forma de regresar todo como era antes? Si la había él no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Hizo una nota mental pensando en que debía hablar con su médico y preguntarle por posibles opciones.

 **\- Morinaga ya puedes entrar.**

El asistente observó con ternura y algo de compasión la camisa mal abotonada de Souichi. No quería hacerlo sentir mal o humillarlo así que por esa noche se guardaría ese secreto; en su lugar lo elogió y por un momento el otro se sintió lo suficientemente superior como para hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios presuntuosos. Se jactó con orgullo de algo que podía continuar realizando como hasta entonces y llamó idiota a Morinaga, luego le dio las gracias.

 **\- Creo que yo también debería de ir a dormir, tengo que levantarme muy temprano. Buenas noches…**

 **\- E-espera.** Dijo sonrojado. **\- ¿Podrías quedarte aquí… conmigo?** Esa proposición era inimaginable para el de ojos esmeraldas. Podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz y como su cabeza se agachaba ligeramente en un intento por ocultarse.

 **\- ¿Puedo quedarme? ¿Entonces debería de ir por un futon?** Preguntó con esperanzas, no podía esconder esa chispa de alegría que saltaba desde su interior y se percibía en su voz.

 **\- No, no de esa manera.** Estaba sumamente aterrado y el antiguo tirano estaría desconociéndose en ese momento. Quería la compañía de alguien dentro de esa oscuridad, deseaba una luz que iluminara su camino otra vez y le mostrara una nueva dirección. **\- Quiero que me despiertes apenas te levantes, no quiero seguir adivinando que hora del día es. E-esto me da mucho miedo.** Por fin admitió.

Morinaga dio una media sonrisa mientras lo observaba admitir uno de sus defectos; algo muy raro en él pues no mostraba a nadie sus debilidades, mucho menos se permitía expresarlas con su voz. Esa noche se unieron y se hizo imposible identificar donde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro. Morinaga lo abrazaba y envolvía en su calor; por primera vez Souichi buscó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, se dejó guiar entre sus sueños. Tendría que tomarle cariño a sujetarlo de esa manera, de ahora en adelante sucedería con más frecuencia y probablemente se convertiría en su perro guía. Ambos descansaron y durmieron en una extraña tranquilidad. Sus corazones se sincronizaron al estar cercas; el palpitar calmado de Morinaga dio tranquilidad al acelerado e inquieto de su Senpai.

Souichi tuvo un sueño bastante peculiar; uno donde recordó la primera vez que Morinaga se presentó en el laboratorio, uno donde escuchó la confesión que movió su órbita y donde sus labios fueron sellados con un beso bastante gentil y agradable, por difícil que fuera admitirlo. Evocó sus alegres expresiones, las serias y las más tristes ¿Ya no volvería a ver el rostro de aquel chico? ¿Por qué no se tomó la molestia en apreciarlo con más frecuencia? ¿Era demasiado tarde para perderse en esos prados verdes que enceraban sus ojos? ¿Por qué su asistente lo hacía sentir de esa manera? Creyó que era tarde para empezar a ponerle un nombre a su sentir.

Morinaga también tuvo un sueño. Percibió la excepcional sonrisa de un tirano y admiró una y otra vez sus hermosos ojos miel, tenían el brillo que los caracterizaba, estaban llenos de vitalidad. Lo vio inmerso dentro del mundo que lo apasionaba y como destacaba con su sencillez. Cada segundo a su lado era una real bendición.

Los meses transcurrieron y muchas cosas cambiaron. Morinaga dejó su trabajo en la farmacéutica sin pensarlo dos veces; dejar por su cuenta a Souichi por varios días o semanas era inimaginable. Fue reprendido como nunca antes pero no se arrepentía en su decisión. Él sería inmensamente feliz en la universidad, como siempre debió ser, aunque ahora tendría que ocupar el espacio que su Senpai dejó. Un lugar muy difícil de llenar, fue imposible. Se sintió agradecido de que el rubio no lo rechazara y el otro, por su parte, también compartía ese sentimiento. Se obligó a vivir una vida de color negro y tuvo que aprender a ser mucho más tolerante. Morinaga le enseñó a independizarse dentro lo que sus capacidades le permitían; leía para él y anotaba sus ideas en una libreta. Morinaga se convirtió en sus ojos.

No todo fue oscuridad y tristeza, el menor guardaba una sorpresa con recelo. Después de algún tiempo creía tener la solución y haber encontrado el mejor regalo de todos: una nueva oportunidad. Esa tarde se encontraban en el departamento, Morinaga sostenía uno de sus libros favoritos y luego de pronunciar la última frase de la página hizo una larga pausa.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Todavía falta un poco no es así?** Souichi conocía el contenido casi al pie de la letra pero ahora disfrutaba de escuchar a través de la voz del otro todo lo que el autor expresaba. **\- ¿Todavía no es hora de la cena o sí? ¿Sucede algo malo?** Empezó a inquietarse pues no escuchaba nada.

Morinaga negó con su cabeza por costumbre, a veces olvidaba que su compañero no identificaba eso.

 **\- No es eso. Hay algo que quiero decirte.**

 **\- ¿Por qué te escuchas tan serio? ¿Qué pasa?** Lo pensó un poco y después se molestó. **\- Si es sobre la universidad ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces. T-todavía no… maldición.**

Era vergonzoso mostrar su miedo. Su kouhai insistió muchas veces en el pasado para que retomara sus actividades pero el rubio se negaba tajantemente. Seguía teniendo miedo de dejar el departamento, ahí estaba su nido, ese lugar le daba seguridad y comodidad mientras que el mundo exterior era algo extraño y difícil de afrontar. Visitaba en algunas ocasiones a Kanako y Matsuda-san pero aquella casa ya no se sentía como un segundo hogar, era también un lugar que desconocía ¿Ya no tenía deseos de terminar su doctorado? Morinaga temía que la respuesta fuera un "no".

 **\- No me malinterpretes. En realidad quería pedirte un favor.**

 **\- ¿¡Un favor!? ¿A mí?** Su radar sonó **\- ¿De qué clase de favor estamos hablando?** Desde antes del accidente Morinaga no le ponía una mano encima, era alguien de palabra y muy respetuoso, pero no por eso se mantenía con la guardia baja ¿La gente cambiaba? No, ni los tercos ni los pervertidos.

 **\- Me gustaría que me acompañaras con un médico especialista.**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso para qué?** A veces Morinaga se cuestionaba porqué hacía tantas preguntas y dudaba tanto de él haciéndole las cosas imposibles.

No le explicó todos los detalles pero Souichi aceptó a pesar de su mal presentimiento. La cita se programó para dentro de una semana y cuando el momento llegó ayudó a su Senpai a trasladarse. Le había conseguido un bastón para que pudiera andar con libertad pero Souichi tenía como regla implícita que Morinaga debía mantenerse hablando todo el tiempo; no le resultaba bastante difícil porque nunca se callaba. Eso le daba la seguridad de que se mantenía acompañado, de esa manera era menos aterrador.

 **\- ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo? Eso del trasplante...** Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **\- Hay la posibilidad de que recupere su vista con un trasplante de córnea.**

¿Era real? ¿No era otro de sus sueños o una broma? Sintió la mano de Morinaga recargarse en su hombro para mostrar su apoyo. Por un momento se sintió solo y abandonado. Hubo un millón de ideas que circularon por su mente en segundos.

 _\- ¿Él me lo ocultó? ¿Era la sorpresa que tanto me prometió?_

Reaccionó de una manera inesperada. Alejó la mano del menor con tremenda furia y se levantó a encararlo, a gritarle todo lo que pensaba y lo mucho que lo decepcionaba.

 **\- ¿Sabes todo por lo que he pasado? ¡No te atrevas a pensar que lo entiendes, no tienes la menor idea!**

 **\- P-pero, yo quería ayudarte. Senpai no te entiendo ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Pensé que te alegraría escuchar esta noticia ¿No te parece una buena oportunidad? Podrías regresar al laboratorio y…**

 **\- ¡No! ¡No tenías derecho de tomar esta decisión a mis espaldas y mucho menos investigar sin mí permiso!**

 **\- Pero…**

 **\- ¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Nunca te pedí esto! ¡Yo estoy resignado a permanecer con la ceguera por el resto de mi vida!** Pronunció su última línea con voz ronca y sin poder detener las lágrimas que se acumularon **. - Así que era eso. Pensé que también lo habías aceptado pero por lo que veo te resulto un estorbo y quieres resolver tu problema a como dé lugar ¡Siento ser una carga para ti!** Grito con profundo dolor y descargó su ira sobre el escritorio que era lo único que sentía cerca.

 **\- N-no, Senpai, únicamente quería verte feliz.**

Souichi apretó sus puños con bastante impotencia y escuchó al médico decir que era su decisión, nadie podía intervenirlo si no lo deseaba. Lo que más le dolía era lo que tramó por tanto tiempo en silencio y a sus espaldas, no, eso no era verdad. El mayor también guardaba un gran secreto.

 **\- No voy a someterme a ninguna operación. Caso cerrado. No quiero volver a escuchar esta ridiculez y si tanto te pesa puedo largarme del departamento hoy mismo.** Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía a respirar aire fresco.

= Continuará =


	3. Oscuridad (Parte2)

CAPÍTULO 2: OSCURIDAD (parte2)

El tema del trasplante se convirtió en tabú pero a pesar de eso el enfrentamiento trajo un impacto positivo en sus vidas. Fueron tres largos días de profundo silencio antes de que Souichi aceptara regresar a la universidad, Morinaga nunca entendió su drástico cambio de parecer pero ¿Cuándo lo había entendido realmente? Como siempre, respetó su decisión y lo apoyó tanto como le fue posible. Dejó de insistir en algo que posiblemente lo lastimaba, pensó que la razón por la cual se molestó tanto es que no lo aceptara tal y como era en la actualidad. Nunca lo rechazó pero quizá la poca confianza que el tirano tenía se había ido a la basura. Deseaba tratar de entender su sentir aunque fuera imposible; no podría entender su dolor y tampoco podría ayudarlo. Sólo podía permanecer junto a él tal y como cuando lo vio despertar.

 **\- ¿Qué haces Morinaga?** Preguntó casualmente al oír el sonido del agua corriendo.

 **\- Lavo los trastos. Ya tengo todo listo, en cuanto termine podemos irnos.**

 **\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a secarlos?**

Sonrió y puso el plato que acababa de enjuagar en sus manos. Souichi aprendió a cumplir con pequeñas tareas que le regresaban un poco de significado a su existencia; enfocarse en actividades pequeñas para obtener grandes resultados, era en lo que creía ahora. Era su primera semana en la universidad y los nervios no desaparecían. Todos decían que el primer paso era el más importante pero para él era una falacia, los consecuentes igualmente lo eran. Se sorprendió cuando nuevos compañeros lo recibieron en un ambiente cálido, era seguro que no conocían su reputación, y aunque muchos se ofrecían a ayudarlo él no quería entorpecer el camino de los demás y mucho menos quería convertirse en una carga. Sólo una persona era quien lo guiaba con su voz por los pasillos, platicando mientras le daba indicaciones sobre donde debía de girar y los detalles que debía recordar para no extraviarse, sólo alguien tenía permiso de tomar su mano, comprar su comida en la cafetería y acompañarlo mientras almorzaba; el único ángel que podía compartir su vida con él.

Tarde o temprano tendría que despegarse de él, dejarlo ir para que pudiera realizar sus sueños y que no se mantuviera estancado con alguien que no tenía futuro; ni como investigador, ni como persona. Sabía que tendría que independizarse y encontrar la manera para sobrevivir por su cuenta, si muchas personas lo hacían él no debía ser la excepción. Sabía todo aquello pero ahora más que nunca deseaba que permaneciera a su lado, o mejor dicho, deseaba que le permitiera seguir junto a él ¿Era amor o simple dependencia por la confianza que le tenía? Eso le provocaba dudas y por mucho que su corazón quisiera su cabeza se aferraba a la idea de hacerse a un lado.

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esto? No creo que mucho._

En ocasiones, cuando se encontraba solo, acostumbraba recordar aquella vez que estuvo en el consultorio pero inmediatamente rechazaba esa opción ¿Por qué se mantenía tan firme en su elección? No era por ser terco, eso era seguro.

Las clases de ese día concluyeron, escuchó a todos salir, la puerta cerrarse y ese silencio del que a veces disfrutaba. Pasaron varios minutos y cuando el menor no fue a buscarlo Souichi decidió irse por su cuenta. Abrió la puerta y empezó a recordar las indicaciones que Morinaga le dio para llegar al laboratorio, un mapa mental se formó en su cabeza y avanzó.

 _\- Creo que debo girar aquí y luego el resto es de frente._

Su oído se fue afinando conforme se acercaba para tratar de reconocer la voz de su parlanchín asistente. Palpó una puerta que se sentía diferente a las otras pero no alcanzó a abrirla.

 **\- ¡Esta puede ser la oportunidad que tanto has esperado Morinaga-kun! Hay varias empresas interesadas en los resultados que publicaste en tu última investigación, y no sólo me refiero a las japonesas sino que también hay un par en el extranjero ¿No te alegra?**

 **\- ¿Eh? S-sí pero…**

 **\- No estoy seguro porque decidirse renunciar a tu trabajo en la farmacéutica pero con esto varias personas tendrán sus ojos puestos en ti y estoy seguro que habrán muchas buenas ofertas de trabajo mejores que tu antiguo puesto.**

 **\- ¿Eso cree profesor Fukushima? La verdad es que…**

Sus dedos se aferraron en la puerta y mientras los iba retirando con lentitud su mano se empuñaba ¿Qué era esta sensación en su corazón? Sentía una presión que se alojaba y se encajaba ¡Ah, cierto! Tal vez era la vida gritándole que era momento de dejarlo ir; liberarlo de las cadenas que lo ataban a él, las mismas que llevaba hundiendo tiempo atrás. Morinaga se encargaba de mantenerlo a flote para que no se ahogara en los abismos profundos bajo el mar pero eso también lo estancaba. Escuchar que su viejo asistente estaba teniendo éxito lo hizo replantearse qué estaba haciendo mal, por qué seguía dependiendo de un sano chico de 23 que podía trabajar en la mejor empresa del extranjero. Era suficiente. Se alejó del laboratorio. Caminó sin un rumbo en específico pero cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba en la puerta de entrada a la universidad. Quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar y también necesitaba olvidar.

 _\- Al menos tengo que agradecerle por cuidarme todo este tiempo._

Si se separaban era algo que no tenía que olvidar, le debía tantos favores que no podría pagar. Caminó y caminó por la ciudad. Caminó hasta que se cansó, caminó hasta que perdió el rumbo. No reconocía los sonidos de ese lugar y fue entonces que el miedo se apoderó de su alma. Se detuvo en seco e intentó analizar el lugar, nada. Su desesperación y terror recorrían sus venas, su respiración aumentaba. Era un lugar bastante transitado; varias personas chocaban sin consideración contra él.

 **\- ¡Muévete!**

 **\- ¿¡No te das cuenta que estorbas!?**

 **\- ¿¡Acaso estás ciego!? Eres una molestia.**

No podía controlar sus nervios y comenzó a temblar. La oscuridad de ese abismo era más intensa y vasta con cada paso. Sacó su celular, presionó algunos botones pero el aparato no respondía y no entendía porque. La batería estaba agotada, al igual que los recursos con los que contaba para regresar a casa. No tenía seguridad de avanzar pues eso empeoraría la situación al entrar más allá del laberinto. Avanzó sólo hasta donde encontró una pared donde recargarse y se sentó unos minutos.

 _\- ¿¡Dónde estoy!? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? Es imposible haber salido de la ciudad así que debo de tranquilizarme y pensar ¿Cómo puedo regresar?_

Trató de pedir ayuda pero las personas a su alrededor tenían demasiada prisa como para tratar con un demente que obstruía el paso. Fue ignorado decenas de veces, su voz no le llegaba a nadie. Se sintió discriminado como nunca antes en su vida. Regresó a recargarse en la pared, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y ocultó su llanto. Sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el bastón que Morinaga le regaló y suplicó a todas las fuerzas celestiales ayuda, no importaba quien fuera, únicamente suplicaba por ayuda. Estaba tan arrepentido de su estupidez, de sus errores y quería regresar a su hogar.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien o le duele alguna parte?**

 _\- ¿La voz de una mujer? Se escucha que es de alguien joven._

Souichi levantó su cara y ella se percató de su condición de inmediato; una gran marca roja que atravesaba su delicado rostro y ojos opacos que no la veían. Formó un lazo de empatía al notar un pasado doloroso en una persona de suaves expresiones, joven pero mayor que ella.

 **\- M-me avergüenza decirlo pero me perdí. No sé en donde me encuentro ni como regresar a mi departamento ¿Crees que podrías prestarme un teléfono?**

Lo observó con cuidado y no lo pensó demasiado.

 **\- Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso ¿En dónde dijo que quedaba su departamento?**

Aunque se resistió al principio decidió confiar en ella, después de todo era su único salvamento y no desaprovecharía su ayuda. Le dio su dirección y describió con detalle lo que recordaba del edificio. Abrió la puerta sólo para encontrar a Morinaga llamando a la policía, casi se le aventó encima y su corazón volvió a latir cuando lo vio a salvo. La mujer se despidió al verlo llegar a su destino y que alguien familiar lo esperaba.

 **\- ¡Senpai me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Por qué te fuiste de la universidad sin mí? Si tenías prisa pudiste marcarme o buscarme en el laboratorio, fue muy peligroso y pudo sucederte algo malo.** **Por favor no vuelvas a darme un susto igual.** El rubio permaneció callado mientras reflexionaba. **\- ¿Qué sucede Senpai? ¿Estás bien?**

 **\- Quiero irme del departamento.**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?** Preguntó nervioso.

 **\- ¿Podemos terminar con esta farsa? Por favor. Después de todo no soy yo quien abandonará todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.** Tragó grueso intentando aminorar el nudo en su garganta. **\- Sé que tienes pensado irte y no quiero que te contengas por mi causa, no quiero que rechaces tantas buenas oportunidades por alguien como yo.**

 **\- Pero yo no voy a irme a ningún lado.**

 **\- ¡No mientas! ¡Te escuché hablando con el profesor Fukushima! Si estás teniendo tanto éxito deberías de aprovecharlo para impulsar tu carrera y no quedarte aquí a cuidar de… de un maldito inválido.**

Su gimoteo empezó, no podía controlarse por más tiempo, creía ser más fuerte pero con esto comprobaba lo equivocado que estaba. Aceptar que perdió tantas habilidades y que olvidó como era su vida antes de eso era una carga dura de soportar. Era espantoso pero inclusos sus sueños dejaron de mostrarle la luz, poco a poco su vida se vio rodeada únicamente por la oscuridad ¿Llegaría el día en que olvidaría el rostro de la persona que provocaba tantas emociones en él? Estaba aterrado de la posible respuesta. Un enorme vacío se formó en su pecho y el paso de aire empezaba a escasear.

 **\- Senpai estás equivocado.** En un impulso lo abrazó. **\- No pienso dejarte solo, eso jamás.**

 _\- ¡Idiota tienes que pensar en ti y en tu futuro!_

 **\- Además, sobre la investigación que escuchaste… no es mía.**

 **\- ¿Eh?** Se separó bastante confundido. **\- ¿Por qué dices eso?** Hablaba pausado y con calma.

 **\- Estaba buscando un buen momento para darte esta sorpresa, en realidad la investigación es tuya.**

 **\- ¿M-mía? Eso es imposible.**

 **\- Te equivocas, lo es, es la última investigación en la que estuviste trabajando. Estábamos por terminarla hace buen tiempo ¿Lo recuerdas?** Souichi estaba sin palabras. **\- Siento si me llevó mucho tiempo pero habían un par de cosas que todavía no podía descifrar de tus viejos apuntes y tuve que comenzar de cero, pero por fin, se publicaron los resultados y parece que ha gustado mucho.**

 **\- P-pero el profesor Fukushima dijo que tú…** Su voz se quebraba.

 **\- Sí, eso es porque mi nombre también aparece pero sin ti nada hubiera sido posible, el crédito es tuyo Senpai. Toma, esta es una copia de la publicación.** Se la entregó y Souichi la sujetó con fuerza. **\- Sé que ahora no puedes leerla pero te aseguro que el nombre que aparece en la portada es el tuyo. Sería un privilegio que me dejaras leerla para ti, aunque creo que tú conoces su contenido mejor que nadie.**

El mayor palpó con asombro la portada de ese libro y gotas de felicidad comenzaron a derramarse. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro desgastado del tirano. Ese documento era obra suya, era una prueba más de su existencia y de la pasión que sentía por su carrera. Por largo tiempo pensó que su asistente dedicaba sus desvelos a sus propias investigaciones, a nuevos proyectos que traerían un beneficio personal, y aunque no se equivocaba, Morinaga llevó acabo el sueño que él ya no pudo realizar ¿Había hecho tanto por él? ¿Qué tan lejos llegaba ese amor que le tenía? No podía creer que alguien hiciera maravillas por él, quizá porque no sentía que las mereciera.

 **\- ¿Q-qué he hecho por ti como para que ames de esta manera? ¿No es cansado estar conmigo?**

 _"¿Crees que te merezco?"_ Era la verdadera pregunta. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del menor y abrazó el libro como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Era un regalo maravilloso, no tenía que verlo para creerle porque sabía que podía confiar en él; conocía a ese tonto. Odiaba al desgraciado que lo dejaba sin palabras, que lo hacía pensar que nada de lo que hiciera por él sería suficiente para agradecérselo.

 **\- Ya te lo he dicho antes Senpai, tú me salvaste. Conocerte fue el mejor regalo que me dio la vida y que me permitieras estar a tu lado fue un apoyo inigualable. Ahora por favor, apóyate en mí y no te avergüences de ello, nunca te he sentido como una carga porque te veo como mi compañero de vida, porque te amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca.** Apartó sus cabellos y besó con delicadeza su frente. **\- Incluso si tu cuerpo cambia, si envejeces o si llegaras a olvidarme, yo seguiría amándote hasta que mi cuerpo perezca y sea mi alma la que ahora te acompañe.** Con sus pulgares secó los rastros de agua de esos ojos grises y con cariño volvió a abrazarlo; no había prisa o desespero por poseerlo, había paciencia y comprensión.

 **\- M-morinaga…**

 **\- Senpai te amo y lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario para que no dudes de mis palabras.** Acarició su espalda. **\- No me quedo porque me sienta atado a ti, lo hago porque es mi decisión, porque quiero compartir mi vida contigo y quiero ser testigo de tu grandeza ¿Está no será tu última investigación verdad?**

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes creer en mí cuando yo soy incapaz de hacerlo? Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido y agradezco que seas así._

 **\- Me quedaré aquí hasta que me lo permitas.**

Entonces, después de mucho tiempo, volvieron a unir sus labios. Pese a que no representaba ninguna diferencia los ojos del rubio se cerraron, ese sentimiento lo envolvía y le provocaba hacerlo sin siquiera pensarlo. Al cerrar sus parpados podía ver claramente a Morinaga, era sencillo recordar todas las veces en que se atrevió a robarle algún beso y esa sensación familiar, justo como la de ahora, que lo obligaba a descansar sus ojos. Ese acto compartido hacía latir fuertemente a su corazón, sabía que estaba vivo y sus miedos se desvanecían.

 **\- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación Senpai?**

Se sentía mareado y no comprendía como un simple beso podía lograr el mismo efecto que el alcohol. Souichi no respondió pero lo abrazó y estrujó ligeramente su camisa desde atrás. Sentía seguridad y protección a su lado sin embargo algo lo inquietaba cuando estos momentos llegaban, para alguien tan experimentado en el sexo como su amante y él, tan torpe y tímido, ¿No le resultaba frustrante tantos intentos fallidos por pervertirlo? ¿No era agotador llevar toda la carga cuando se trataba de intimar? Sí antes no era alguien participativo que podía esperar ahora de él. Nunca fue motivo de desvelo el hecho de complacerlo, más bien, nunca pensaba en eso pues era suficiente todo lo que hacían. En este momento se sentía más indefenso, no podría ver la cara de Morinaga y no conocería realmente su sentir ¿No era Souichi el egoísta que terminaba disfrutando mucho más que él? Era embarazoso pensar sobre eso pero el menor nunca parecía estar satisfecho; siempre buscaba más.

 _\- ¿Q-qué estoy pensando en este momento?_

El de cabellos azules lo guío a su habitación mientras el otro avanzaba con pasos inseguros. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo, de que terminara aburrido y a pesar de sus palabras lo abandonara. Anhelaba poder ver lo que por pudor no se atrevió a observar, su figura seguiría siendo un misterio al igual que su expresión en medio del éxtasis ¿Morinaga en verdad era feliz a su lado?

 **\- ¿Senpai?**

 **\- ¿S-sí?** Su cuerpo estaba rígido y su compañero lo notaba.

 **\- Si crees que no es el momento podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. No tengo intención de presionarte, ya no más, quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir.**

 **\- No es eso. Ahora que no puedo ver no estoy seguro de lo que debería de hacer… e-en realidad nunca lo he sabido pero antes por lo menos…**

 _\- ¿Senpai está así de nervioso? Creo que lo entiendo._

Se compadeció de él e hizo el sentimiento suyo. Buscó unas tijeras y una vieja camisa, esa loca idea tenía que funcionar mas no aseguraba que la fuera aceptar desde el principio. No quería ofenderlo o hacerlo sentir mal, quería que se relajara y confiara en él como antes. Anhelaba que le entregara su corazón.

 **\- Senpai no te asustes, voy a cubrir tus ojos.**

 **\- ¿Vas a qué? ¡Nnnhg!**

Sus dedos se deslizaron y provocaron cosquillas en su cuello, se estremeció. Ató sin aplicar demasiada fuerza y luego lo atrajo para susurrar en su oído.

 **\- No te preocupes, sólo piensa que eres el viejo tú, piensa que vuelvo a aprovecharme de ti y que esta es otra de mis travesuras. No necesitas angustiarte únicamente déjate llevar; déjame que te ame.**

 **\- M-morinaga…** Suspiró embelesado y con evidente color carmín en sus mejillas.

Conocía las excusas perfectas para hacerlo caer y el otro no se iba a negar. Lo recostó en la cama y empezó a repartir besos por su cara y cuello. Mientras avanzaban la cabeza del menor maquinaba más ideas para involucrarlo dentro de su mundo, tenía que guiarlo con su voz y enterarlo de lo que no podía percibir.

 **\- Senpai voy a desabrochar tu camisa y luego voy a besarte. También tocaré tu pecho porque sé que te gusta.**

 **\- ¡N-no es necesario que digas todo eso!**

 **\- Sí lo es.** Lo besó suavemente. **\- No es bueno que te mantengas alejado cuando te tengo tan cerca, quiero que me escuches y que recuerdes todas las sensaciones.** Hizo presión con su rodilla en su entrepierna y le robó un gemido. **\- Estás duro y…** Tomó una de sus manos e hizo que también lo tocara. - **… ¿Lo sientes? Es lo que Senpai provoca en mí.**

Souichi estaba inmerso dentro de ese mundo, no podía contenerse como solía hacerlo y tampoco podía reaccionar con furia o rechazo. La manera en que lo acariciaba se sentía más intensa pero no era diferente que antes, percibía su deseo y se enamoraba de su olor. Sus sentidos eran un desastre pues sólo se concentraban en su amante; sus besos eran un deleite para su paladar, sus dedicatorias eran embriagantes para sus oídos y su aroma cada que se acercaba le indicaba que estaba ahí.

 **\- Morinaga, s-se siente… ¡ahhh!**

Arqueaba su espalda al sentir como chupaba y mordía ligeramente sus pezones. Recorrió su cuerpo dejando marcas y se lo hizo saber, aunque fueran invisibles para sus ojos no debían serlo para su consciencia. Besó con pasión su cuello y sonrió al morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Estaba feliz al ver que lo disfrutaba y que se estremecía.

 **\- Senpai te amo.**

 **\- Y-yo también… yo quiero…**

Extendió sus brazos y se aferró posesivamente ¿Cómo decirle que creía saber el nombre de ese sentimiento? Sus palabras nunca eran suficientes ¿Cómo igualarlo? Era tan complicado. Sujetó su rosto por los costados y al identificar su figura se detuvo por un momento, como si lo estuviera viendo claramente. Sintió su aliento chocar con el suyo y supo a donde dirigirse. Avanzó con cautela y al sentir la humedad de sus labios se aventuró al interior. El roce de sus lenguas era placentero, era algo nostálgico. Morinaga comprobó su entrega y compromiso, sabía que la persona junto a él lo haría el hombre más feliz; quería compartir esa abundancia.

 **\- Senpai quiero que me veas.**

 **\- E-eso es…**

 **\- Quiero ser al primero que conozcas con tus dedos, de ser posible me encantaría ser el único.**

Sujetó una de sus manos, acarició su palma formando un círculo y provocando una electrizante sensación. Guío sus dedos hacia su rostro y le indicó que lo viera. Souichi comenzó a recorrer ese rostro que tantas veces tuvo el privilegio de ver; de nuevo se reencontraban. Podía distinguir su frente, sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingada, delineó el contorno y terminó en sus labios. Un suspiro y una lágrima se le escaparon al sentir con maravilla que le había regresado su sentido de la vista de la manera más increíble. El menor volvió a sostener su mano y dio un beso en el dorso.

 **\- E-eres tú.** Pronunció Souichi con voz ronca y quebrada. **\- Otra vez p-puedo…** La tela que cubría sus ojos se empapó, era inevitable. **\- Gracias.**

Quizá era el único método pero se sentía aliviado, ya no tendría miedo pues siempre podría seguir viendo a Morinaga. El idiota que tanto amaba nunca desaparecería de sus recuerdos. Le mostró el camino para superar su miedo a la oscuridad; era igual a la luz de luna, iluminaba y resaltaba la belleza de la noche.

 **\- Quiero que me sigas viendo, que registres el paso del tiempo con la yema de tus dedos y que me dejes envejecer contigo. Me gustaría que sintieras como aparecen arrugas y pliegues. Recuérdame con todas mis imperfecciones tal y como yo haré contigo. Hazlas tuyas y amalas.**

Morinaga fue retirando la prenda de sus ojos y al ver la cicatriz que lo marcaba la beso. Esos ojos grises que daban a la nada estaban diferentes, tal vez era por las gotas que los adornaban pero había luz. Souichi asintió aceptando todo de su amante. Éste comenzó a retirar sus pantalones y al mismo tiempo cubría su piel por besos que se trasladaban desde torso hasta su entrepierna. Succionó su miembro y lo enloqueció, nadie lo conocía como él y no permitiría paso a alguien más.

 **\- S-se siente… b-bien…**

Se detuvo y sus ojos esmeraldas se ensancharon. Su Senpai le estaba confesando su sentir, nunca, por más perdido que estuviera en el deseo lo dejaba escucharlo. Quien mantenía enjaulado su corazón empezó a darle libertad, siempre eran pasos pequeños. Souichi estaba consciente de lo que decía y de la vergüenza que le provocaba pero no mentía. Lo buscó con sus manos y tomó sus cabellos invitándolo a seguir. Morinaga se propuso complacerlo, hacerlo sentir como nunca. Engulló su miembro y con uno de sus dedos empezó a preparar su entrada. Su amante se retorcía y cuando daba pequeños tirones a su cabello se alegraba por el placer que lograba en él.

 **\- Apresúrate, n-no creo soportar tanto tiempo. No hagas movimientos tan extraños, ¡Amnhg!**

 **\- Entonces voy a entrar.**

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas como el latir de sus corazones. Souichi sintió como se hacía pedazos, como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo y como el dolor se volvía adictivo. Las sabanas fueron arrugadas al ser estrujadas por su puño y un fuerte gemido inundó la habitación. No recordaba que la sensación fuera tal que no pudiera contenerse ni un poco; era como un libro abierto, ya no le pondría restricciones. Morinaga pensó que estaba ansioso y que fue apresurado, pero sus pensamientos fueron callados por un beso plantado por el propio tirano. Lo tomó en brazos y el vaivén dio inicio. Cada movimiento hacía más difícil soportarlo y los entristecía que el éxtasis no pudiera durar para siempre.

Llegaron al clímax, se fusionaron, dos almas se convirtieron en una por un par de segundos y dejaron atrás la tristeza de no ser uno parte del otro. La dicha y pasión se reflejó en sus miradas. Ninguno sentía vergüenza o miedo en ese acto tan natural y tan familiar.

Terminaron, se corrieron. Un cuerpo se recostó sobre el otro por el cansancio y luego se separaron para darse espacio. Sus pulmones se reactivaron y el tiempo se descongeló. Souichi cerró los ojos, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Morinaga y se dirigió a él con decisión.

 **\- ¿Morinaga?**

 **\- Mmmm.** Emitió un sonido para que estuviera al tanto que lo escuchara pero el cansancio estaba encaminándolo al mundo de los sueños.

 **\- ¿Sabes porque rechacé la propuesta que hiciste hace un tiempo? Me refiero al trasplante.**

 **\- ¿Eh?** Captó su atención lo suficiente como para mantenerlo despierto pero su cabeza estaba algo atontada.

 **\- Tenía m-miedo.** Confeso avergonzado. **\- Yo sabía con antelación sobre eso pero también de la posibilidad de que mi cuerpo podía rechazarlo; aunque mínima era una posibilidad.** Se cubrió con más recelo entre las sabanas para continuar. **\- Estaba aterrado, "¿Si no funciona podré recuperarme de esto?" era una de las muchas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza. Era mi última opción y al no tomarla sentía la seguridad de que siempre estaría ahí, pero si lo intentaba y todo fallaba perdería toda esperanza. Mi ceguera sería una realidad inminente sin poder ignorarla, pero…**

 **\- ¿Pero?**

 _\- Tenía miedo de que tú también terminaras cansándote o te decepcionaras. Ahora que sé que te quedarás aquí..._

 **\- Creo… que me gustaría intentarlo.**

Morinaga sacudió su cabeza para salir de su letargo ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Se emocionó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Dio un pequeño beso en su nuca.

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres Senpai?** Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Sí, es lo que quiero.**

Respondió entrelazando sus manos y apretando con poca fuerza. Se convenció de que sin importar lo que ocurriera los sentimientos de ese tonto no se moverían ni un centímetro.

Los de Souichi tampoco.

= Continuará =

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que terminará? ¿Adivinan el nombre del siguiente capítulo?

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones.


	4. Luz

CAPÍTULO 3: LUZ

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal, apenas dio unos pasos sintió la brisa rodearlo y percibía el olor a lluvia en el ambiente, era bastante agradable, parecía ser un buen día. Después de tomar su decisión podría informarse más respecto al tema y comunicárselo al médico. Sus piernas todavía temblaban al pensar en su incierto futuro pero al sujetar a Morinaga ese miedo disminuía; ahora podía excusar ese acto por su ceguera aunque tampoco lo hacía con frecuencia. Aquel día fue el principio de nuevos cambios en su vida, en esta etapa y últimamente nada era estable; casi nada.

Morinaga admiraba la presencia tan dominante de su superior, evitaba los silencios incomodos y dialogaba sobre cualquier cosa trivial que pasara por su cabeza. Le permitía que sujetara su brazo por miedo a perderse entre la multitud. La cabeza del mayor podía verse abrumada cuando estaba rodeado de gente pues implicaba demasiado ruido golpeando su cabeza y poco espacio, eso lo hacía sentir claustrofóbico. Con tanto ruido era difícil oír la voz de su asistente y lo ponía ansioso, sin embargo si prestaba atención ésta seguía ahí. Bajaron en la estación que correspondía y llegaron al hospital.

 **\- No estés nervioso Senpai, él es una persona especializada y profesional. No hay que tener miedo.**

 **\- Pero…** Lo vio dudar y puso su mano sobre la de él para brindarle calma.

 **\- No importa lo que pase yo estaré contigo.**

Al entrar el médico se comportó amable y conociendo el temor de su paciente le dio tranquilidad resolviendo sus dudas. No le mintió, abarcó todas las posibilidades y fue claro. Era una decisión importante y no quería presionarlo para obtener una respuesta de la que después se arrepintiera. La voz de esa persona era la de alguien alegre y confiable, era difícil de explicar pero esa sensación se quedaba en él al escucharlo hablar. Souichi estaba por compartir su resolución cuando de repente se escuchó el fuerte azote de la puerta del consultorio.

 **\- ¡Ustedes no pueden entrar ahí!** A lo lejos a una enfermera gritaba.

 **\- ¿Morinaga que sucede?** Preguntó asustado y girándose sólo por costumbre.

 **\- ¡Nii-san eres un idiota!** Sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo y unas lágrimas caer mojando parte de su mejilla.

 **\- ¿K-kanako?**

Entró en pánico al reconocer esa voz tan familiar, tan dulce y tan testaruda como la de él. No tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar pues había ocultado la ceguera de su familia. Le prohibió a Morinaga hablar, no podía callar para siempre y estaba consciente de ello pero quería esperar a que su familia estuviera reunida, no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente así que callaría al menos hasta entonces. Demasiadas semanas pasaron y estuvo ocultándose de su hermana, sólo recibía sus llamadas y enviaba a Morinaga para monitorearla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Es obvio que la adolescente comenzó a sospechar, Souichi no podía ganarle al sexto sentido de una mujer.

 **\- E-eh, ¿C-cómo has estado?**

Su último recurso siempre era el de fingir pero al sentir una mano mucho más grande posarse en su hombro supo que era el fin. El de cabellos azules le confirmaba con ese pequeño gesto que su hermana lo sabía todo, esa táctica le sería inútil.

 **\- No trates de engañarme niisan ¿Por esto fue que dejaste de visitarnos a mí y a Matsuda-san? Eres un tonto si creíste que podías ocultarnos la verdad ¿No confías en nosotras? ¿Qué pasa con papá y Tomoe-niisan, también ibas a mentirles a ellos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

Kanako estaba furiosa y muy preocupada por su hermano mayor. Él la cuidó por tanto tiempo, casi al grado de ser molesto, pero era la parte dulce y protectora de su hermano. Lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él tanto como él para ella. Era frustrante que siempre que intentaba ayudarlo fallara, ser la menor siempre implicaba el cuidado de los más grandes pero ellos no se daban cuenta que creció lo suficiente para ser un fuerte pilar en el que también podían recargarse y llorar. Quería que su hermano confiara lo suficiente para compartirle sus problemas, que se diera cuenta que nadie es tan fuerte como para no necesitar la ayuda de los demás; hacía tiempo que su hermano la necesitaba y ella, ahora, estaría ahí.

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?** Souichi sintió como la mano se retiraba de su hombro.

 **\- Yo se lo conté Senpai. Cuando dijiste que querías intentarlo supe que necesitarías el apoyo de tu familia, sé que no debí ocultártelo pero también estaba seguro de que te negarías. Yo siempre estaré para ayudarte pero no basta conmigo, necesitas a tu familia, eres mucho más fuerte cuando ellos están cerca.**

 **\- ¿El viejo y Tomoe lo saben?** Su voz era neutral y era difícil para los presentes detectar su enojo.

 **\- No, ellos están ocupados, se alterarían y harían lo imposible por regresar. Eso te disgustaría así que por el momento únicamente Kanako-chan y Matsuda-san lo saben.**

La pequeña observó con cuidado el rostro de su hermano, tenía una cicatriz y ojos grises. Podía ver que sufrió mucho sin decirle a nadie, odiaba ese mal hábito que lo alejaba del grupo, detestaba que guardara todos sus problemas para sí. Pero a pesar de todos esos defectos siempre se impresionaba de lo fuerte que era y de cómo su orgullo lo sacaba a delante; el silencio en sus labios le demostraba la fuerza de su voluntad.

 _\- Nadie es más terco que Souichi-niisan._

Kanako sintió como su hermano la abrazó con más fuerza y ella acarició su espalda.

 **\- ¿Sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, verdad niisan?** El sentimiento también la invadía y su voz empezaba a sonar más baja y dificultosa. **\- Soy tu hermana. Estaré en las buenas en las malas… q-quieras o no.**

Y así fue. Souichi fue anotado en una lista y volvió a esperar, pero no estaba solo en esta ocasión. Recibió una milagrosa llamada en medio de una clase y sin importarle otra cosa salió a darle la noticia a su asistente. Ese laboratorio fue testigo de muchos otros recuerdos. Un donante apareció y la operación tuvo lugar. A penas terminó regresó a su departamento y reposó algunos días sin hacer gran esfuerzo. El chico prácticamente no lo dejó poner un pie fuera de la cama y su hermana fue a visitarlo todos los días. Cuando sus vendas fueron retiradas todos estuvieron ahí pues sabían que era un suceso especial para el tirano. Su amante de toda la vida y su pequeña hermana sujetaron su mano; Morinaga desde abajo entrelazando un poco sus dedos y Kanako desde arriba dando ligeras palmaditas que brindaban calma. Matsuda-san también participó, pudo ver esperanza y con suerte un milagro sucedería. Nuevamente escuchó con atención las indicaciones del médico y con pesadez fue levantando sus parpados. Se tomó su tiempo, sus ojos se resistían pero al notar una luz familiar se impacientó. Enroscó un poco la mano que sujetaban y poco a poco sus pestañas fueron levantándose.

Enmudeció. Pequeñas gotas fueron deslizándose y Morinaga se petrificó.

 **\- ¿S-senpai?** Preguntó angustiado.

Kanako también estaba desconcertada y Souichi no les daba una respuesta positiva o negativa ¿Qué sucedía? No sabían cuando era el momento exacto para comenzar a preocuparse pero sus corazones ya palpitaban marchitándose y preparándose para lo peor.

Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes podía siquiera imaginarse la inmensa alegría que invadía al tirano, no cabía duda que era un fracaso al demostrar su sentir. Estaba tan impresionado que se quedó sin habla, al mismo tiempo tenía un debate interno pues su vista no era exactamente de 20/20. Apenas si podía distinguir la luz y unas manchas que se formaban frente a él; un azul muy alegre y un castaño muy cálido, que eran los más cercanos. Ya sabía que su vista no regresaría de inmediato, como todo, requeriría de tiempo y paciencia, mucha paciencia; también de un muchachito resistente a sus golpes y desplantes. Quizá otros pacientes estaría decepcionados con un resultado tan pobre o tan poco alentador pero para él esas dos manchas eran la cosa más maravillosa que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar. En su rostro se empezó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

 **\- ¿K-kanako… Morinaga?** Su voz era trémula. **\- Son ustedes ¡Puedo verlos!**

En un impulso se levantó desesperado y los abrazó a ambos. Su felicidad era tal que no deseaba contenerse, o mejor dicho, era incapaz de hacerlo. Este recuerdo quedaría grabado en su memoria como uno de los más significativos. Sus lágrimas no se detuvieron y contagiaron a los demás. Nunca antes se sintió tan sincero y descubrió lo liberador que resultaba ¿Sería bueno practicarlo con más frecuencia?

-.-.-.-.-

 **\- Muy buenos días.** Se escuchó a la multitud guardar silencio después de que la puerta corrediza se abrió y todos lo observaron. **\- Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, desde ahora seré su profesor de química avanzada.**

 **\- ¿Usted es nuestro profesor?** Preguntó una chica confundida.

 **\- Sí ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **\- N-no, ninguno.**

 **\- Entonces pueden comenzar abriendo su libro en la página 32.** Ordenó autoritario.

Pasaron cerca de ocho años, muchas cosas cambiaron y otras tantas se conservaron a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. La insuperable personalidad de Souichi seguía intacta, era temido por algunos estudiantes pero respetado por muchos otros por ser un gran ejemplo de vida, varios lo admiraban por ser un excelente docente, todos acordaban en que era estricto pero no exigía algo fuera de los alcances de cualquier persona. Era razonable. Aunque era normal que se ganara el cariño de algunos de sus alumnos era muy extraño para él que lo estimaran tanto; esa parte de ser querido seguía siendo extraña. Aprobar sus clases eran un reto pero no una leyenda y en cierta medida era flexible con las dudas mientras no rayaran en la idiotez.

 **\- ¡Ah! Tatsumi-sensei, siento interrumpir su clase pero ¿Podría salir un momento?**

 **\- ¿Otra vez tú?** Suspiró y se resignó. **\- Bien. Lean el capítulo desde la página que les señalé, iré un momento con Morinaga-sensei y cuando regrese deben tener preparadas sus dudas que no las resolveré en otro momento ¿Entendido?**

Al cerrar la puerta quedaron en la privacidad y silencio de los pasillos abandonados de la universidad.

 **\- Senpai, te he dicho que no me digas "Morinaga-sensei" suena demasiado…-** Lo interrumpió.

- **¿Cómo pretendes que te llame? Te llamas Morinaga y eres un profesor, aunque por lo visto los idiotas, idiotas se quedan. Sabes que frente a mis alumnos no pienso llamarte de otra manera, sería una falta de respeto para ti y el trabajo que te ha tomado llegar a donde estás… además, ¿¡Por qué me sigues llamando Senpai!? Eres tú el que no sabe comportarse. Ahora somos colegas, ya no soy tu superior.**

Podían pasar mil años y Souichi seguiría regañando a Morinaga de la misma forma. A veces el muy tonto no entendía que lo veía como a un igual, era verdad que fue el primero en conseguir el puesto de profesor, pero eso no lo hacía menos, ambos trabajaban dando lo mejor de sí y era lo que importaba. Ese chico que se convirtió en un adulto mucho más maduro seguía siendo su pilar en los momentos difíciles.

 **\- Quizá tengas razón y sólo sea un mal hábito, me disculpo.** Más que una mala costumbre en ocasiones lo provocaba para presenciar una más de sus rabietas. Le encantaba verlo enojado y no lo podía negar. **\- Bueno, el asunto por el que venía era reportar el inusual comportamiento que muestran los experimentos. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría consultarte brevemente y considerar si debemos actuar de inmediato.**

En efecto, ellos también cambiaron. Morinaga se convirtió en alguien más centrado y logró separar sus vidas privadas de lo laboral; hubo problemas al principio pero no hay cosa que el tiempo no arregle pues también es quien nos hace reflexionar. Souichi le brindó la seguridad suficiente para confiar y dejar de preocuparse, Morinaga no tuvo con que corresponder esa generosidad pues ya lo había entregado todo.

Hechos inexplicables tuvieron lugar pero uno resaltó particularmente: Souichi no recuperó su sentido de la vista. Esa luz que prontamente apareció sobre sus orbes nuevamente se obscureció. Complicaciones con el trasplante fue lo que dio lugar a ese arrebato de la felicidad. Hubo tiempo para reflexionar pero no quería seguir pasando su vida pensando, esperando, estaba cansado de todo eso. Quiso volver a sentir lo que era sentirse libre, fue sincero y compartió el secreto con su familia. Morinaga fue adoptado por esa familia tan alegre, un "te necesito porque te quiero" fue pronunciado frente a los invitados y muchos abrazos fueron repartidos. Esa drástica decisión disminuyó el golpe que trajo consigo el sentir una parte de él morirse; sufrió el luto junto a su amado quien no dejó que se derrumbara. Ambos juraron, con ojos cerrados y compartiendo la misma cama, que jamás volverían a separarse; el rubio se ruborizó pero pidió que ese amor se conservaba como una mentira para la sociedad. Bastaba con que sus personas importantes estuvieran enteradas. Su relación se fortaleció como nunca y esa libertad fue la que los llenó de paz, de quietud y de seguridad el uno en el otro.

Ya no daba tanto miedo decirle que lo amaba. Ya no había rechazo. Sólo quedó una buena porción de amor y estaban dispuestos a compartirla.

En la universidad eran excelentes docentes, cada uno realizaba sus tareas magistralmente; eran colegas y los mejores amigos antes la sociedad. Una verdadera pareja dispareja, la gente que los veía superficialmente no comprendía el enigma de su relación y cómo es que polos tan opuestos podían trabajar en perfecta armonía.

En su departamento eran el amante ideal del otro. A sus treintas Souichi sentía el estado de enamoramiento que se calculaba duraba no más de cinco años ¿Algo es su cabeza se rompió? Seguramente pues era anormal en más de un sentido. Morinaga continuó avanzando por su mismo sendero pero en la actualidad tomaba su mano, dejó de ser quien lo perseguí a cada momento desde hace buen tiempo. Caminaban a la par, eran compañeros de vida.

Es de ojos esmeraldas lo observó embelesado, amaba a Souichi, revisó con cautela los pasillos y luego plantó un corto beso muy cerca de los labios. Aún se divertía jugando con él.

 **\- ¡Oye!** Susurró. **\- ¡Recuerda en donde estamos!**

 **\- Tranquilo, revisé que nadie nos viera. De todas maneras debes percibir que nadie se encuentra en el pasillo.**

 **\- Lo sé pero… no es el problema. Aquí no, sabes que está prohibido.** Lo alejó con algo de vergüenza.

 **\- Sí, perdona a este idiota que está perdidamente enamorado de ti.** Río juguetonamente. **\- ¿Sabes que te amo verdad?**

 **\- Como no saberlo. Yo… también lo hago.** Murmuró. **\- Pero déjalo para el departamento y en cuanto a los experimentos sólo has lo que te dije.**

El menor se retiró dejando de mejor humor al siempre tirano rubio. Probablemente él no lo notó pero al ingresar nuevamente al salón portó una sonrisa que no desapareció; Morinaga no permitiría que se desvaneciera.

 _\- ¿Qué si tuvimos un final feliz? Yo diría que no, no existe tal cosa como un "vivieron felices para siempre", y a pesar de eso nunca antes me sentí tan dichoso. Sigo aprendiendo de él y él de mí. Hay problemas pero al resolverlos juntos, el peso se divide y la carga se hace ligera. Él es el pilar del que siempre me puedo apoyar y yo soy ese techo que siempre tendrá para protegerse. El mundo todavía es extraño para mí y al igual que con el amor Morinaga es mi guía. Quizá para muchos mi realidad es cruel pero aprendí algo que no conseguí gozando de mis cinco sentidos: Lo excitante que llega a ser un amor ciego._

Hoy, después de muchos ayeres, Souichi dio gracias a su infortunio. Dio gracias por haber conocido a Morinaga, el idiota con la peor suerte de todas.

= Fin =

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gustó? Una disculpa por cualquier error y si pudieran hacérmelo saber se los agradecería para corregirlo después ;)

Me despido para continuar con mi tarea y seguir maquinando nuevas ideas. Nos estamos leyendo n.n


End file.
